CLIFFORD
CLIFFORD MYERS Season(s): 1 Placement(s): 10/12 PLAYER BIOGRAPHY (SOURCE: SEQUESTERACCESS.COM) Age: 29 | Location: Hamilton, Ontario Canada | Occupation: Standup Comedian | Relationship: Status Married | Mini Self Biography: I'm Clifford, everyone's friend. Extremely social since the day I was born (high-fived the doctor), my entire life is built around people. During the day I work with developmentally challenged adults to fund my dream as a standup comedian. I've performed to over 3000 people and have been televised but I like the indie-life. I run an intimate comedy room on Tuesdays where everyone gets a nickname and a bear hug. Got a little podcast with six very happy listeners. I'm married and we have a pug named Hoggle. I originally wanted to be a church pastor but I was expelled from Bible College when I was 19 for being naked and awesome. I'm the most transparent person you'll ever meet. I openly talk about my alcoholism (over a year sober brap brap!) on Facebook. No topic is off limits for me. I want to get to the nitty gritty of who we are and form better relationships because of it. I recently caught onto the ORG community and have played three games. My first game on Johnny's Survivor ORG...I won. My second game on Big Brother ORG...I won. My third game...on Survivor ORG Wiki...you guessed it!!!! 5th place (booooo.) I am artistic in every way. I play music, I draw, I perform, I went to film school! I may be a Bible School dropout, or a Z-list Canadian comedian, or some jerkoff who gets his kicks by winning online reality games... but none of that is a bad thing. I love life on the bottom (where Drake started). Some people want to be king of the castle and snub their nose at the dirty rascals--but I look up with my garbage can armour and bed sheet cape and say FUCK YOU...I'm the king of dirty rascals! | What is the most private thing you're willing to admit about yourself? I already told you about the murder trial, my tiny dick and my wife's miscarriage. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? Here's something super private: I take antidepressants and anxiety meds. Is that even that private since in today's society that's the equivalent of saying "I had toast for breakfast". | What will you bring to this game as a character that separates you from other possible contestants? I'm Big Cliffy! I'm a big fat teddy bear! I'm absurd and love to make others laugh, always in it to put on a good show, but I'm more than just a clown.I'm deeply and openly emotional. Not afraid to wear my heart on my sleeve and I see no reason not to. I'm real and I'm not going to hide who I am. What you're getting with me is someone more complex than your typical reality whore. I could give two shits about the attention. I do it for the rush, for the experience, and to prove to myself that I can do. Plus, I love bragging rights. Prepare for outrageous and raw conversations and innovative gameplay because that's who am I and what I will bring to the table.